Recover and Deliver
by Redone1453
Summary: After the late events in Vale, Beacon. Penny needs to be brought back to home.


**Excitare**

 _Written by Redone_

While mayhem reigns over Vale. there were other problems that needed to be sorted out.. a tinker, a scientist with passion towards his creations or some would also say a grieving father as to what happened in the last events in the match over at the arena.

A big massive figure made out of pure steel walked through the facility which lies way north of remnant, hidden and safe from all the chaos.  
As the husk arrived to the office of his creator he bowed slightly down before looking towards the old man which was facing his back towards him while looking out to the snowy landscape.

«Father. I. Have. Arrived.» he spoke out in single words with long pauses between them.  
«Good, good... » he breathed slowly out while leaning back on his chair  
«I'll be quick on the matter...I won't lie... I could not... but I will send you out to somewhere you might get in serious danger.. don't expect to come back without a scratch.»  
he then turned around and looked into the 'eyes' of his contraption, he was massive and bulky and it was clear the the sentence 'functionality over design' was used while making him, he had nothing fancy on him and nothing to hide from the crowd like his counterpart.

«I will send you to vale to rescue... her» he projected the picture of Penny lying on the ground of the arena, destroyed and cut up in pieces.  
«You will bring her back safely.. even if its just the core and her hard drive... just bring her back.»

The eyes of the husk moved towards the picture and noticed quite well that she too is an android of which he had no knowledge from

«Is. She. Sister. Question-mark.»  
the Old man smiled and just chuckled at those words.  
«Yes... if you see it that way... she too is a creation of mine.»  
«Name. Sister. Question-mark.» he would then slowly shuffle towards the picture to get a closer look at her. her now dull and lifeless eyes pointed towards the camera with no expression, no reaction, of pain or agony.  
«Her name is Penny... Penny Polendina...and I cannot stand to see her any longer to lie there where she might be still in danger... I prepared everything for you the only thing you need is to step into the transporter and gear up, do you understand? I know that this would be the first time you step out of this facility but I guess we could also take this as an absurd test. huh? »  
«Yes.» Djinn then stood up on his massive digitigrade legs and looked back at his creator « ...Routine.» with a simple nod he finished his sentence and would turn around to exit the office.

«Stay safe... I cannot risk to lose another one... »

It was clear that this was clearly something unofficial, that the Atlesian Military nothing knew of even though every weapon, armour or even robotics that is created here belongs to them, but this was something on his personal level.  
Djinn was not thought to be seen by the public... he was only made and born into a shell that was forged for war, stuffed with weapons and shielded with his thick steel he would've been sent in as backup unit in such case.  
When the things happened over at Vale he was not ordered there to defend but to stay at the laboratory since he still was at his unfinished state.  
If the Military would just see a brink of him moving within Vale or even one step out of the laboratory, Djinn would go straight towards the scrap pile and his creator would have to answer some questions for a long time.

«Djinn...» he heard his fathers voice in his head. «I... well, while you were 'asleep' I changed some things which you will experience the differences later. I will now cut the line and install a last security update to protect you from malicious attacks... take care and do not take too long please.»  
Djinn nodded in response even though his creator was nowhere near in sight as he marched through the corridors.

As he reached the massive steel door, his eyes met upon the thick steel before it opened up, slow and steady those security doors begin to slide sideways to make space for the colossi and with his first step out of the station he looked around, a wasteland of snow which seems like there would be no end to it.

out of the corner of his 'eye' he caught the private transporter and began to stomp towards it, the sound of the snow crushing under his feet and the shifting metal is only to be heard besides the wind that blew over the facility.

when approaching the vehicle, he was welcomed with a hiss from the pistons and a red light emitting from the inside as the cargo door opened up.  
From ammunition to gadgets that are fitted to his body, Djinn reached down to pick them up and installing them all one after another as he then readies himself for departure.

The pilot-less vehicle started up as the doors closed.  
«Cloak engaged.» sounded off from the speakers of the ship while transforming its outer hull transparent for the normal eye.

Djinn himself grasped one of the railing on the ceiling of the transporter and is flying now towards his destination


End file.
